Life is weird
by LpsMoon
Summary: The ninja are start their adventures together but- talking animals? A sassy rabbit? A woodpecker and a robot bunny fighting every single day? A CAT THAT LIKES TRAINING? And not to mention that one is a Chihuahua that catches Kai's attention- They can stay with the ninja, but they have to stay in Ninjago-FOREVER? They'll just have to get comfy. *changed summary*
1. A new beggining

**Me: Hey! First thing you should know is that if your gonna flame, keep it to yourselves. Remember, silence is golden, but duct tape is silver.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ninjago, only my OCs.**

Chap. 1 WHAT!?

Sensei Wu had just finished introducing the ninja to each other. Suddenly, they heard banging on the Monostarie's door. The voices of 4 children screamed outside. "HELP! HELP!" " where are we?" They rushed to the door. They opened it to find….

A cat, a mouse, a sheep, and a purple bear cub wearing a bow tie. "Is this some kind of joke?" said Cole. The cat(unexpectedly) spoke up. "It's not a joke!"  
The ninja froze. Jay screamed.**(If you're wondering, yes it was a girly scream. XD)** Kai fainted. Zane looked shocked. Cole nervously asked, "I'm not the only one who heard that, right?" Sensei looked surprised, but otherwise was unaffected. He decided to ask some questions. "Who are you and what seems to be the problem?"  
"We- OW!" The sheep was cut off short by the bear._ " Are you crazy? We don't know if we can trust them!" " well, SORRY, I thought we were trying to find our mentors!" "And now we can't go back to our world!"_

"It's alright. You can trust us." The creatures relaxed.  
Kai had just woke up. "So let us get this straight. Your from another world?"  
" Yep! Let us introduce ourselves! I'm Mewser…." said the cat.  
"Jimmy." the sheep said.  
"Sq-Squint" the mouse stuttered.  
The bear sighed, "Mortimer. Call me Morty."

"We believe that your path of travel is where we will find our mentors. Will you help us?"  
Sensei Smiled and nodded. 

**Me: Ok I know it's short but I like it… please review if you want more!**

**From the proclaimer of Awesomeness -**  
**Lpsawesome**


	2. Don't judge a book by its cover

**Me: OMGOMGOMG! I can't believe I made it to the second chapter!**  
**Special thanks to Foreverdreamer12 and Wizard101!**  
**CUPCAKES FOR U ! E)- E)- E)-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, or the song "one jump ahead"**  
**which sounds better if you listen to it sung by a girl!**

**Chap. 2 Don't judge a book by its cover.**

Jimmy's P .O .V

I could see everything was actually VERY peaceful. The humans in our world just kept trying to take us and sell us to other humans... as kittypets. WE actually have pets too, but we make sure they want to be pets. We don't take animals against their will. Speaking of humans...

One of the humans- Oh what's his name again? May? Ray? Kay?- JAY! Jay was telling Mewser some jokes. I like him. He's funny. The quiet one- Ugh! Why can't I remember their names? Zane- He's...odd.  
Cole: He's the backbone, I can tell. And Kai? He need's to lose the 'tude. He's making the fur itch under my fedora.**(FYI that's a type of hat if you didn't know.)** We were walking through Jamaniki Villege looking for a horse carriage.

Suddenly we saw a Chihuahua and a lizard being chased by some bandits.  
The Chihuahua was singing. "Let's follow her!" I yelled.

_"Gotta keep, one jump ahead of the breadline._  
_One swing, ahead of the sword._  
_I steal only what I can't afford._  
_And that's everything._

_One jump, ahead of the lawmen._  
_That's all, and that's no joke._  
_These guys,_  
_Don't appreciate I'm broke."_

_"Riffraff! Street rat!_  
_Scoundrel! Take that!"_

_"Just a little snack, guys..."_

_"Rip her open, take it back guys!"_

_"I can take a hint,_  
_gotta face the facts._  
_You're my only friend, Abu."_

I gotta say, she's pretty good. Something about her seems familiar, though.

_"Oh, it's sad, Jada's hit the bottom!_  
_she's become a one-girl rise in crime!_

_"I'd blame parents, except she hasn't got 'em."_

_"Gotta eat to live,_  
_gotta steal to eat,_  
_tell you all about it_  
_when I got the time._

_One jump, ahead of the slowpokes,_  
_one skip, ahead of my doom._  
_next time, gonna use the nom de plume_

_One jump ahead of the hitmen,_  
_one hit ahead of the flock,_  
_I think I'll take a stroll around the block."_

_"Stop thief! Vandal!_  
_Outrage! Scandal!"_

_"Lets not be too hasty."_

This girl was as slippery as a fish!  
She could have a career as an acrobat!

_"Gotta eat to live,_  
_gotta steal to eat._  
_Otherwise we'd get along._

_One jump, ahead of the hoofbeats,_  
_one hop, ahead of the hump._  
_One trick, ahead of disaster,_  
_Their quick, but I'm much faster._

_Here goes, better throw my hand in,_  
_wish me happy landin',_  
_all I gotta do is juuuuuuuuuuump!"_

Kai's P.O.V

I could NOT belive the day I was having.

First, Nya gets kidnapped by skeletons  
Then I become a ninja.

Oh yeah, and how can I forget the furballs running behind me, WALKING ON TWO LEGS, except for the sheep wearing a cap!? And we're now chasing a Chihuahua running on two legs, is the same size as me, has human hair AND fur, wearing black combat boots, a purple skirt, a sky blue hoodie, and purple hair bow, **(Isabella hair bow if your wondering.)** with her pet lizard chasing her!

I _really_ hope this is just a bad dream...

Oh great, she just jumped off a roof. Well, she's gonna die. No, wait, she's useing her hood as a parachute. No she's being cornered by the bandits. Time for us to step in.

We walked into the alley. It was quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly, the bandits came running out screaming. " We must have scared them off." I said. Then, it hit me. Literally.

Everything went black.

**Me: Btw, every time you complement my story, you get a cupcake!**

**Kai: how many times am I going to be unconscious in this story?**

**Me: a lot.**

**From the proclaimer of awesomeness,**

**Lpsawesome.**


	3. Puppy Love

**Me: Hey everyone! Ok, so in this chapter you're gonna meet... Jada! And her pet lizard, Zazu. Special thanks to wizard101. So, on with the story. (P.S. any song you hear, you might wanna listen to it regularly or sung by a different gender. I'll tell you when.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or the song "blame it on the rain (the new version)" by He is we . Listen to it regular plz!**

**Chap. 3 Puppy love**

Jada's P.O.V.

The bandits ran away crying like babies after I had made their leader unconscious.  
Serves them right for stealing my backpack. Zazu was sitting on my shoulder with  
his chest puffed out. " Don't get cocky, bud. There could be more."

As if on cue, nine more people jumped down from the roof. Luckily they didn't see me. One of them spoke. "We must have scared them off." Unluckily, he had made the fatal mistake of turning around. Using the darkness as my disguise, (and a frying pan as my weapon.) I subdued them, right before I saw who they were.

**_"SWEET MICHEL JACKSON'S SPARKLY GLOVE!"_**

These guys were my friends!  
The others I don't know. It's getting dark...I can't leave them here... wait, what's this?  
A map was sticking out of the old man's pocket.**(Yes, Sensei does have a copy of the map. He's an old man, he can't remember all of his child hood.)** There were three letters missing after "f" but there were 4 marked places on it so I guess it said "The four golden weapons."  
I have to take them to the nearest spot. The caves of Despair... I know where that is!

I threw them all in a sack. "Way to turn yourself Into a kidnapper, Jada." I mumbled angrily to myself. Now to go get a horse carriage.

~~~~~  
Later I was sitting by a fire nearby. I had pulled them all in the sack in the seat of the cart to the forest.

I was thinking about how I used to be a human. My parents... dead. My so-called best friend had killed them and tried to do the same to me. My old crush- crushed my heart.  
I started singing to comfort myself.

Kai's P.O.V

I woke up in a forest with the others beside me. They were waking up too. "where are we?" Suddenly, we heard singing. Beautiful singing.

_"You got me caught in all this mess,_  
_I guess we can blame it on the rain,_  
_my pain is knowing I can't have you,_  
_I can't have you._  
_tell me does she look at you the way I do?_  
_try to understand the words you say,_  
_and the way you move?_  
_does she get the same big rush?_  
_when you go in for a hug,_  
_and your cheeks brush?_  
_tell me, am I crazy or_  
_is this more than a crush?_

We all got up and started walking towards her to hear better.

_I catch my breath. _  
_The one you took,_  
_the moment you entered the room._  
_My heart, _  
_it breaks at the thought_  
_Of her holding you._

_Does she look at you the way I do?_  
_Try to understand the words you say _  
_and the way you move?_  
_Does she get the same big rush,_  
_when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_  
_Tell me am I crazy,_  
_or is this more than a crush. _  
_(Is it more than a crush)_

As I get closer I see that she has purple eyes. That's - not normal.

_Maybe I'm alone in this,_  
_but I find peace in solitude. _  
_Knowing if I had but just one kiss,_  
_this whole room would be glowing. _  
_We'd be glowing._  
_We'd be glowing._

_(Does she?)_  
_Tell me,_  
_does she look at you the way I do? _  
_Try to understand the words you say _  
_and the way you move?_  
_Does she get the same big rush,_  
_when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_  
_Tell me _  
_am I crazy,_  
_or is this more than a crush?_  
_More than a crush._

I think I have a crush.

**Me: I personally love this chapter, don't you? Well if you don't then oh well...**

**LONG LIVE DA FLUUUFFF!**

**From the proclaimer of Awesomeness! **  
**Lpsawsome**


	4. Call me crazy

**Me: hey everyone! did you like the last chapter? Well there's MORE!**  
**Special thanks to Foreverdreamer12 for her kind reveiw! Cupcake! E)-Now, let's party!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, only my OCs.**

**Chap. 4 Call Me crazy**

Cole's Pov

When she finished singing, I noticed Kai staring at her. I elbowed him to get her attention. He tapped her on the shoulder. she whipped around and pinned him.

" keni ee sebo ba!" **(I just made this up XD)**

"higeegee, higeegee!"

"Heh?"

"You're standing on my throught..."

"OH! I'M SO SORRY!"

She got off him, and started babbling faster than Jay. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for everything I thought you were the bandits and I knocked you all out and It was getting dark and I saw you had that map so I started taking you in that direction, but I didn't wanna draw attention so I threw you all in a sack and-"

"Wait, what?" Please tell me she didn't say what I thought she said. Her ears drooped in shame.  
Oh. No.

Jay was the first to freak out. " WHAT? YOU DID WHAT?"  
Then Mewser spoke. " Jada, that- that's just WRONG!  
"You know her?" Kai asked. The apprentices looked at him like he was stupid. "Ok, I'm just asking."

"Anyways, I'm Jada, and this is my pet, Zazu." A lizard climbed up her shoulder. "I'm REALLY sorry. Can I help you on your adveture? I just want to start over." She put out her paw to shake hands. We all sighed and shook. " Now to find the five Golden weapons!" She exclamed. we all looked at her funny. "Oh! you guys don't know? If you hold the map up to the moon, there are acctually _five_ spots, not four." I did what she said. Huh. She was right. "Ok, guys. We should leave in the morning. Let's get some shut eye."

**Me: Soo how did I do? Plz let me know!**

**From the proclaimer of** **Awesomeness-**

**Lpsawesome**


	5. Frozen in a cave

**Me: HI HI HI HI HI HI**

**Jada: Whoa who gave you coffee? You're in 7th grade.**

**Me: Yeah your right... :t BUT WHO THE HECK CARES! :D**

**Jada: *facepalm*-_- Seriously, WHO GAVE HER COFFEE?**

**Mewser: Jay...**

**Jada: JAY I'M COMING TO GET YOU! **

**Jay: START THE STORY BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!**

**Me: OK!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ninjago or the song "girls just wanna have fun" which you should listen to sung by the chipettes!**

**Chap. 5 Frozen in a cave**

Kai's P.O.V.

In the instant she said she threw us in a sack, my love for her faded. Yet, deep down, I still want to love her. _"No Kai, she's crazy. Trust her and one day she'll push you off a cliff." _Let's face it: this _has_ to be a bad dream. Cole said to get some sleep. "But what about my sister?!" I said once again. I flipped off my mask. This time she decided to start a conversation. "Whoa, calm down Cactus head." This made the others laugh. Even Zane cracked a smile!

I.

was.

furious.

"Is that some kind of crack?" I asked angrily.

"Why? Do you have problem with it?" She sneered. "Or do you just need a nap?" This made the others laugh harder. "ARGH!" I charged towards her. Big mistake. She yelled "GOOD-NIGHT!" and knocked me out with one punch.

Jay's P.O.V.

Jada had knocked Kai out with a punch.

"Anyone else?!" We all shook our heads fearfully. "Good. He's Lucky I didn't make him listen to Justin Beaver." We all shuddered.

Note to self: Never make Jada angry.

Zane was the first to speak. " Now that our team is growing, we might stand more of a chance."

" I think Sensei is taking us for a ride"

"Well if it means making up for my mistakes, then sign me up."

Cole's P.O.V

_"Sign me up._ Way to go furball." Jay said mockingly. Jada shot him a look that said, _"I'm plotting your doom." _Jay gulped. We were pulling the carriage with Sensei in the back. Kai (wearing a black eye on his face) decided to chat. "So, where Sensei find you three?

" I was testing my limits." I said proudly.

"I was testing my invention." Said Jay.

"And I, was testing myself." Zane said.

After that it got really quiet.

Jada broke the silence. "Hey guys, would you mind if I uhh... sing?

"nope." " Nah" "I don't have a problem with it." " You have a most extraordinary voice."

"Th-thanks." She wasn't expecting this.

She started to sing.

_"I come home, in the morning light,_

_my mother says when you gonna_

_live your life right? _

_Oh mama dear _

_we're not the fortunate ones,_

_and girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun..._

_The phone rings in the middle of the night._

_My father yells whatcha gonna _

_do with your life?_

_Oh daddy dear you know_

_you're still number one,_

_but girls they wanna have fun._

_Oh girls just wanna have..._

_That's all they really want..._

_some fun..._

_when the working day is done,_

_oh girls, they wanna have fun._

_Oh girls just wanna have fun."_

This is better than a live concert! Not the greatest song in the world though.

_"Some boys take a beautiful girl,_

_and hide her away _

_from the rest of the world._

_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun._

_Oh girls they wanna have fun,_

_oh girls just wanna have..._

_That's all they really want..._

_Is some fun..._

_when the working day is done,_

_oh girls they wanna have fun,_

_oh girls just wanna have fun..._

_They just wanna,_

_they just wanna..._

_They just wanna,_

_they just wanna..._

_Girls just wanna have fun._

_They just wanna,_

_they just wanna..._

_They just wanna,_

_they just wanna..._

_Girls just wanna have fun._

As she sung, I noticed Kai staring at her again. Oh well, none of my business.

_"When the working,_

_when the working day is done._

_Oh when the working day is done,_

_girls just wanna have fun."_

Everyone was silent again. Jay spoke up. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I don't know, actually."

"STOP!" Sensei's yell almost flung Jada's lizard from her shoulder.

"The caves of Despair. Remember, do not use the weapon, or it's power-"

Jay interrupted him. "Yeah yeah, yeah. It's to much for us mortals. Alright guys,

lets chop sooki this lemonade stand. Cole you got the plan?"

"Yeah. Okay, first we- where's Kai?"

Jada's P.O.V.

That Idiot. "Follow me." I said. We hid under a broken mine cart and followed Kai.

One skeleton spotted him, but I managed to stuff a bone up his mouth while the others tied him up. We finally caught up to him on Samuki's tower. "_What's the matter with you?!" _Whispered Jay. _"It's upside-down. Their digging in the wrong spot." _Zane retrieved the map. _"There's no time to lose." _and Kai rushed off again. When we caught up to him again, I slapped him hard. "Are you going to learn to be part of a team, or am I going to have to knock it into you?" He scoffed, "Yeah, right." I held the frying pan up to his face. _"I will use this."_

For once Squint spoke up. "Guys, now is not the time to start a fight." I growled at Kai. His additude made my hakles raise. Squint yelled, "JADA, HEEL!" I stopped. Then he confronted Kai. "Kai, haven't you learned your lesson already? Now lets open this door." We opened the door.

" 'Bout time you found me! I was gettin' bored." There in front of us stood an ice-blue woodpecker the same size as the ninja and me. "Ethan, it's good to see you again."

The Scythe was right behind him. "That is so COOL!" Jay said a little louder than he was supposed to. "Shhh! Not so loud! The exit is right around the corner." Said Cole and came face-to-face with Samuki.

**Me: Cliffhanger! See you in the next chapter!**

**From the Proclaimer of Awesomeness-**

**Lpsawesome**


	6. Scales and Bones

**Me: I'm baa-ack. Sorry that I left you guys a cliffhanger, it was getting late. I mean it! lately my diet consists of cheese danishes and Iced coffee. last time Jay gave me an overdose, though.**

**Jay: yeah, and I'm NEVER doing that again.**

**Mortimer: Let's get on with the story, then!**

**Me: special thanks to wizard101 and Foreverdreamer12.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, Only my OCs.**

**Chap. 6 Scales and bones**

Zane's P.O.V.

Samuki and his army stood right in front of us, blocking the door. This was most inconvinent. we all got out our weapons. I noticed that the apprentices and Ethan had amulets that they summoned their weapons from. Mewser had a pair of freeze rays, seeing that Ethan, an ice elemental, was his mentor. Ethan himself had a bow and arrows of ice. Jimmy had a flaming shield, and it was one of those rare times when he stood up on two legs. Sqiunt had a Bo staff that, even though he was earth, had vines wrapped around it. It must control plants instead of acctual earth. Mortimer had an electric cutlass.

I shook my head. Now is not the time to get lost in thought! We are in the middle of a crisis! I heard Samuki yell "Attack!" and we leaped into battle.

Squint's P.O.V.

These skeletons are a joke. Tough, but a joke. I let out a battle cry. I heard Jada sing, "Oh, the heel bone's connected to the, jaw bone!" Cole was surrounded by skeletons. "Cole! Over here!" He threw the Scythe to Zane, who threw it over to Jay, then Kai.

"There's too many of them!" Kai said. "Let me handle that! _Whacha, kee-ya, foot-to-skull!"_ Jay yelled. I would roll my eyes but I'm in the middle of breaking bones. " Hey guys, its just like the training course! Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy! _Cha-ching!" _Just like that, he was ingulfed by an electric whirlwind. _"I wish I could do that-" _then I remembered. Agents of P.A.W.S. could copy any fighting styles just by studying the way they move! I watched Jay as he ansewerd the others questions. _Jump, flip, and spin. _Soon there were ten tornados spinning around the cave. Wait, _ten? _I was correct. Somehow, Jada had figured out how to do spinjitsu even though she wasn't an element. Oh well. We had won.

"Guess they didn't want another serving of these babies." We rolled our eyes. Cole turned around to gloat some more, but he froze. "Uh, guys?" Zane looked thoughtful. "Didn't Sensei say there was a gardian protecting the weapons?" We all turned around. Right in front of us was a huge, scaly dragon.

**Me: Dun dun duuuunnn!**

**From the proclaimer of Awesomeness-**

**Lpsawesome!**


	7. Funny love

**Me: Hey Everyone! ok I'm just gonna cut to the point.**

**So, Special thanks to wizard101 and NinjaBrony88891. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, or the song "Won't say I'm in love" You should listen to it regularly. **

**Chap. 7 Funny Love**

Jada's P.O.V.

I _really_ hope that Squint can Speak dragon. "Squint, talk to him." "WHAT?! I'm not that far into my studi-" "Then give it your best shot."

Squint timidly walked up to him. "Um, hi my name is Squint, what's your-" The dragon roared.

"Uh hi Mr. Rawr, I-" the dragon roared again. "D-do you need a hug?" The dragon threw him aside. As soon as he hit the wall, he groaned, "_Run." _The dragon breathed earth and rocks. We rolled out of the way. The dragon had blocked the entrance. Kai unwrapped the Scythe.

I growled at him as a warning not to use it, but he didn't listen. He drove it into the ground. The caves started coming down on us. "We have to get out!" I heard Mortimer yell. "We'll use spinjitsu!" Said Cole. So we did what he said. We all got out safely. Except Kai wasn't going to live much longer. I literally pinned him down and started shaking his neck. The others had to drag me off of him. Man, if wasn't so darn cute, he'd be dead by now. Wait, Did I just call him cute?

I shook my head._ "No Jada. You've had your heart broken once. You're not going to have it broken again."_ Sensei was mad at Kai for disobeying a direct order. "There are still four weapons left. Maybe this time you can get it right." We all walked to our camp grounds.

That night, in the dream world, Five animal guardian angels came to speak with me.

"Jada, we need to talk." said Angela, a swan, and queen of guardian angels. "I know what you want to say to me. I don't want to talk about it." I knew _exactly _what she wanted me to talk about: Kai. I blushed as I started thinking about him again. "What's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn." I started singing.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already won that._

_No man is worth the aggravation._

_That's ancient history, been there, done that."_

_"Who you think you're kidding, _

_he's the earth and heaven to you._

_Try to keep it hidden,_

_Honey, we can see right through you._

_Girl you can't conceal it,_

_we know how you feel,_

_and who you're thinking of."_

_"No chance, no way,_

_I won't say it, no, no."_

_"You swoon, you sigh._

_Why deny it? uh oh"_

_"It's too cliché,_

_I won't say I'm in love._

_I thought my heart_

_had learned it's lesson._

_It feels so good when you start out._

_My head is screaming _

_"get a grip girl"_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."_

_"You keep on denying_

_who you are and how you're feeling._

_Baby, we ain't buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling._

_Face it like a grown up._

_When you gonna own up_

_That you've got, got, got it bad"_

_"No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no."_

_"Give up, give in._

_Check the grin, you're in love."_

_"This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love."_

_"You're doing flips,_

_read our lips: you're in love."_

_"You're way off base,_

_I won't say it._

_Get off my case,_

_I won't say it."_

_"Girl don't be proud,_

_it's okay you're in love."_

_"Ohh, at least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love."_

**Me: Did you like it? I hope you did.**

**From the Proclaimer of Awesomeness-**

**Lpsawesome**


	8. Hot 'n' Cold

**Me: Hi! Story time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ninjago, Only my OCs!**

**Chap. 8 Hot 'n' Cold**

? P.O.V.

As I watched her, she started to smile in her sleep. Her happiness would not last forever.

I smiled, and my fangs glinted in the moonlight. Jada, my old friend, enjoy your dreams while you still can, for even dreams must awaken to the rising sun...

Kai's P.O.V.

I watched Jada as she looked around nervously at the icy walls. Ethan asked her what was the matter. "I woke up last night and I couldn't fall asleep, and I feel like I'm being watched."

"Aw, it's just nerves." I decided to ask Zane a few questions "If Sensei knows where we're going, then why isn't HE steering the ship?" Zane simply answered, " Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own." Then I heard Sensei say something very interesting. "When the five elements unite, they create one of the greatest Spinjitsu moves Known: The Tornado of Creation. The ability to create something out of nothing. Earth! Fire! Ice! Lightning! Dreams!" I tried to copy the moves he was doing. "No Kai! If done incorrectly, it could lead to disastrous consequences." "Disastrous consequences, right." Suddenly, the ship rammed into something. "Um, wasn't me."

"Did I do that?" "No. We are here."

Before any of us could get off board, we heard yelling. "ETHAN!" Then we saw a white rabbit wearing red jeans, a white-and-red polka dotted t-shirt, and purple sneakers. Strangely enough, he didn't have a tail, and his left ear flopped down halfway while the other one stood straight up. He was carrying another amulet with a Jewel the size of my hand shaped like a flame. It was frozen. He was being chased by a skeleton warrior. I looked where the blue-and-red feathered bird was laying on the point of the ship. The rabbit ran and pressed against the side of the ship. "Oh, Milo." Ethan fake-cried. "I knew him well." _"Anytime, Ethan." _The rabbit said, half annoyed. Ethan grabbed Milo by the ears and pulled him up. The skeleton skidded to a stop. Ethan was all up in his face. "To be, or NOT to be? THAT is the question." He simply said. The rabbit answered: "Ohh, he's definitely NOT to be." The skeleton was so scared that he jumped in the water. "Now that THAT'S over with, let us introduce you to you're new subject you're majesty." Said Ethan in a mocking tone. "Heyyy, hey. NO. That's not funny and that's not how I act."

The rabbit and Ethan walked over. "Guys, I'd Like you to meet Prince Miles Angelo Peterson The First." The rabbit Quickly added, "Uh, Just call me Milo."

**Me: How did I do? Btw, I need a female animal villain. You can check out my poll or submit One of you're own OCs in the reviews!**

**From the Proclaimer of Awesomeness-**

**Lpsawesome**


	9. Can't help but run

**Me: I can't Believe my week... there is a giant sinkhole in front of my house. Well first off I just wanna say... I'm sorry Zane-lovers, but Zane isn't exactly my favorite, plus I'm don't have any Ideas for the Shurikens of Ice... so don't expect the first part of this chapter as GLORIOUS as it should be... and Ignore the thing about the Poll or your own OC... I forgot to edit that out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ninjago or the song "she's so gone" from the movie lemonade mouth.**

**Chap. 9 Can't help but run.**

Jada's P.O.V,

I couldn't take it anymore. He could have DIED because of me. I had to leave. as soon as we got back to the camp site, I took off running, no matter what they said, as memories flashed through my head.

_Flashback._

_No one's P.O.V._

_"Azura, you don't have to do this! We're best friends!" The other girl laughed mockingly. "Ha! You really ARE stupid aren't you? YOU'RE the only one standing in my way to absolute power. Now, Goodbye." And with that, she pushed Jada off a cliff, and she fell into the dark abyss._

_Jada hated the dark. She was alive. She realized that not only she was alive, but, she was a dog. She saw that she was in a room and the lights were turned on. She noticed a glowing amulet beside her. She heard a voice, soft and gentle. "Put it on." A pink cat in stood in the doorway. She felt like she could trust her. She also somehow knew what the amulet stood for. The light that shone in the darkest places. It stood for dreams._

_And hope._

_end of flashback_

Kai's P.O.V

I was pacing back and forth. Jada had ran off into the forest. She had been distant ever since she almost fell through the ice.

_Flashback_

_We were walking to get the shurikens of ice. Milo was explaining why he hated being royalty. Suddenly, we heard a crack, and we all froze. "No one move a muscle." Ethan whispered. Then, the ice broke, and Jada went under. "SHE CAN'T SWIM!" Milo yelled. "I can't go after her. An orca would make meal out of animals like us." said Ethan. Then I did the unthinkable._

_I dove in after her._

_I brought her back up to the surface._

_End of Flashback_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Jay say something. "Dude, calm down. Your making an indent on the ground." "I-I'm sorry. My mind is on something else." Ethan snickered. "What?" I asked him, confused. He raised his eyebrow and flashed his teeth. Wait, he has teeth?

He spoke. "Something, or _someone?" _The others except for Zane laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. Cole frowned. "Do we really have to spell it out for you? You're in L-O-V-E with Jada!" I then realized that my face was redder then my suit. I scuffed my feet. "N-No I'm not!" Then the others laughed harder and Zane pointed down at my feet. I looked down and saw that right in front of my left foot had grown a cupid's arrow orchid. The right one I had scuffed the ground with had left the shape of a heart in front of me. I ran off.

Can't those guys mind their own business? I looked at my hand. Darn it! Why did I grab the flower?

Mortimer's P.O.V.

We were looking for Kai, but we couldn't find him. It probably didn't help that Ethan was still teasing him. We saw him near the beach, but we lost him again when Ethan tried to tease him again while he was surfing. "KAI, YOU IDIOT, SURFS UP!" he yelled in a mocking voice. I facepalmed. "Can you belive that? The guy gives us the slip like a wet acorn." Ethan said. I watched as Squint offered him an apple. he refused it, "Nah. I'm trying to keep my girlish figure."

Kai's P.O.V.

I walked away from the beach as I heard Milo yell "Come on guys, let's just leave him alone." Good. I need some space. I let my mind wander back to Jada. I can't stop thinking about her. Her tan fur, her short, straight, black hair, her beautiful voice- and those eyes. Those purple, sparkling eyes. Their like gems. Then as I thought about her, I started to worry. Is she coming back? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Is she even _alive_? Then I heard her.

She was singing again.

_"Insecure, in her skin,_

_like a puppet, a girl on a string._

_Broke away, learned to fly,_

_if you want her back gotta let her shine._

_So it looks like the jokes on you,_

_cause the girl that you thought you knew,_

_She's so gone,_

_that's so over now._

_She's so gone,_

_you won't find her around._

_You can look, but you won't see_

_the girl I used to be cause she-_

_She's so gone._

What does she mean "She's so gone"? She hasn't been anything else before, has she?

_Here I am,_

_this is me._

_And I'm stronger than_

_you'd ever thought I'd be._

_Are you shocked?_

_Are you mad?_

_That you're missing out_

_on who I really am._

_Now it looks like the jokes on you,_

_Cause the girl that you thought you knew,_

_She's so gone,_

_that's so over now._

_She's so gone,_

_you won't find her around._

_You can look, but you won't see_

_the girl I used to be, Cause she-_

_She's so gone away like history._

I noticed the others standing beside me. I figured they would find me soon.

_She's so gone. Baby, this is me...Yeah._

_She's so gone!_

_That's so over now!_

_She's so gone!_

_You won't find her around!_

_You can look, but you won't see_

_the girl I used to be, Cause she-_

_She's so goneee!_

_She's so gone!_

_You can look but you won't see_

_the girl I used to be, Cause she-_

_She's so gone._

_She's so long, she's so gone._

She stopped singing, and then she nearly gave us all a heart attack. "I know you guys are there! Come out!" We all stepped out of the bushes. Then Milo spoke. "Jada, what was that song abo-" She interrupted him. " You know I don't wanna talk about it. Come on. We have Golden weapons to collect."

**Me: How did I do? Hope you liked it!**

**From the Proclaimer of Awesomeness-**

**Lpsawesome, Over and Out!**


	10. Brothers and battleclaws part 1

**Me: HI! I've got a special chappie for you guys today: A shocking secret! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, only my OC's**

**Chap. 10 Brothers and battleclaws part 1**

Cole's P.O.V

"Um guys, Can I talk to you in private?" Kai said. Milo nodded. "Hey J.B., go on ahead. We'll catch up to you in a bit." J.B.? What does that stand for? It sounded familiar. I'd better ask. "Hey guys, I need to ask Jada question."

I rushed off and finally caught up to her. "Hey Cole!" she said cheerily, not at all like she was earlier. "Um Jada? What does J.B. stand for?" I asked curiously. "Oh! It stands for Jada Blacksmith. Why do you ask?" DID SHE JUST SAY _BLACKSMITH_!?HOLY CRAP THAT'S MY LAST NAME! MY TWIN SISTER IS ALIVE! I hugged her tight.

_"Cole...I like you as friend...and I don't want to hurt you but...can't...breath." _I let go, and she gasped for air. As soon as she caught her breath, she smacked me upside the head. "WHAT THE FLIP, COLE!?"

"Ow...sis!"

After I said that, she looked like she was in a trance. Then she finally said something. _"But, I thought she had killed you all." _A single tear ran down her face, moistening her fur as it traveled down her face. Then, she hugged me and started whispering._ "I thought I had failed to protect you..." _After that, she broke out crying. As she cried, I noticed a purple aura form around her, and she was lifted into the air. The outfit she was wearing was changing, and her legs grew a few inches longer. The guys came out of the bushes, and could not believe what they were seeing. Milo spoke. "You did it..."

"Did what?"

"You brought her memory back. When she crossed over into our world, She lost almost all of her memory, and it caused a chain reaction: Three years of her life was taken away, and it made her 11 years old."

Suddenly, a purple explosion blasted through the clearing. As the smoke cleared, I saw that in Jada's place stood a young teenage Chihuahua. Her hair had extended into a long, black braid, with a purple hair tie at the end. Her hoodie turned turquoise, and she wore a scabbard, but no sword. Her skirt was the same, but she wore Knee-high purple combat boots. She was 14 again. Just the way it should be.

**Me: Plot twist! Plot flippin twist!**

**From the proclaimer of Awesomeness(and pledger to Amberdiamondswords)-**

**Lpsawesome**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hey Everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while. Blame school! A 7th grader has a hard time keeping up! Oh screw the Author's note, just read the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, or "I'm just your problem (the band version)" from adventure time.**

**Chap. 11 brothers and battleclaws 2**

Kai's P.O.V.

As I watched Cole and Jada chat, I was wondering if this would work out. I mean, Cole just found out his sister's alive! And knowing how I am with Nya, think about how Cole would be!

Then I heard rustling in the bushes. A caramel colored poodle wearing a red dress, red flats, and a red heart-shaped hair clip. Milo ran his fingers through his white fur. "Oh no..." He walked up to her. "Princess! _What are doing here?" _He said through clenched teeth. " Who's that?" Jay asked. "One of Milo's sisters. Their robots, 'Ya know. And this one can be a real snob." Ethan said.

"Well Miles, I really think that you should be careful who you should hang out with." Then she rested her gaze on me. She smirked. "But that one's okay." She walked over. "Hi, I'm Princess. What's your name?" She sat down and rested her head on my shoulder. This is gonna be a looooong night.

Mewser's P.O.V.

I turned my head away from Princess flirting with Kai, knowing Jada would be very angry. You see, Jada and Princess used to be best friends. No one really knows what happened. I saw that Jada was dancing to her purple and white guitar. Then her ears stood straight up, and she turned around, her eyes a fiery red. Everyone except for Kai and Princess (who was still flirting) turned to look at her. "_CRAP, SHE HEARD HER!_" Jimmy whispered/yelled. Jada's face grew red, and her bow caught on fire. Her foot pawed the ground, steam coming out her ears. She started running towards them. I blew my trumpet to warn them.**(Yes, Mewser has a trumpet, don't judge me.)** They saw her and jumped out of the way, and she hit a tree. She shook her head, and she went back to playing her guitar.

_"La da da da da,_

_I'm gonna bury you_

_in the ground,_

_La da da da da,_

_I'm gonna bury you_

_with my sound._

_I'm gonna wipe the_

_red from your pretty _

_caramel colored face,_

_I'm gonna-"_

_"_Jada, that's too distasteful!" Princess said. Jada narrowed her eyes. "Oh, you don't like that? OR DO YOU JUST NOT LIKE _ME?_

_"Sorry I don't treat you_

_like a goddess._

_Is that what you want_

_me to do? _

_Sorry I don't treat you_

_like your perfect._

_Like all your little_

_loyal subjects do._

_Sorry I'm not made_

_with sugar._

_Am I not sweet enough_

_for you?_

_Is that why you always_

_avoid me?_

_I must be such an_

_inconvenience to you._

_I'm just your problem,_

_I'm just your problem._

_It's like I'm not even a person,_

_am I?_

_I'm just your problem._

_Well_

_I, shouldn't have to justify_

_what I do._

_I, shouldn't have to prove_

_anything to you._

_I'm sorry that I exist,_

_I forgot what landed me on_

_your blacklist._

_But _

_I, shouldn't have to be the one_

_who makes up with you._

_I'm just your problem,_

_I'm just your problem._

_Oh_

_Oh_

_I'm just your,_

_I'm just your,_

_I'm just your,_

_I'm just your problem!_

_I'm just your problem,_

_I'm just your problem._

_It's like I'm not even a person,_

_am I?_

_I'm just your problem._

_So, why do I want to-_

_Why do I want to?_

_It's all so pointless,_

_because, I'm just your problem._

As soon as she finished singing, she walked away.

All that Princess answered was, "HMPH!"

**Sooo How did I do? Hope you like my new OC! there are a lot more coming!**

**Question: should I make a dare show?**

**From the Proclaimer of Awesomeness-**

**Lpsawesome**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Ok People, I am typing because I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,,,,,,, bored. on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, or the song, "be prepared" from the lion king. It sounds better if you listen to it sung by a girl.**

**Chap. 12: Be prepared**

Azura's P.O.V.

I was following Samukai through the Underworld, my grey tail swishing, and my blood red eyes glowing. Ever since I had heard Jada was still alive, I've continued my plans of destroying her. I've been after her since day 1. when I crossed over into her new world, I turned into grey cat walking on 2 legs. I wore a red t-shirt, red skirt, and a denim jacket. My blonde hair seemed to have an aura to it, and I had red dragon wings.

"Lord Garmadon," Samukai said, "There is someone who would like to meet you." I walked out from Samukai's throne as he left. "Greetings, Lord Garmadon." I said. "Who are you, and what do you want?" He growled. "My name is Azura, and I have a proposition for you."

Garmadon had accepted my proposal, and now I am one step closer to destroying her. I went back to the caves that my army of hyenas and I were staying in. The hyenas were fighting over a piece of meat. "_I'm surrounded by idiots." _I mumbled.

_" never thought hyenas essential._

_Their crude and unspeakably plain._

_But, maybe their a glimmer of potential,_

_If allied to my vision and brain._

_I know that powers of retention_

_are as wet as warthogs backside._

_But thick as you are, PAY ATTENTION!_

_My words are a matter of pride._

_It's clear from your vacant expressions, _

_the lights are not all on upstairs._

_But we're talking queens and successions._

_Even you can't be caught unawares._

_So prepared for the chance of a lifetime._

_Be prepared for sensational news._

_A shining new era, is tiptoeing nearer."_

_"And where do we feature?"_

_"Just listen to teacher._

_"I know it sounds sordid,_

_but you'll be rewarded,_

_when at last I'm given my dues._

_And Injustice deliciously squared._

_Be Prepared!."_

"Yeah, be prepared! For what?"

"For the death of Jada Blacksmith!"

"Why, is she sick?"

"No, you fool we're going to kill her. And the Ninja too. She has the sprit of the former Queen trapped in her body, and I shall destroy it!"

"Yeah, who needs a Queen? _no Queen, no Queen, lalalala-"_

"Idiots! There will be a Queen!"

"Uh, but you said-"

_"I_ will be Queen! stick with me, and you'll never be hungry again!"

"YAAAY! Alright, Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!"

_"It's great that we'll soon be connected,_

_to a Queen who'll be all-time adored."_

_"Of course, quote pro quo, your expected,_

_to take certain duties on board,_

_The future is littered with prizes._

_And though I'm the main addressee,_

_the point that I must emphasize is,_

_YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!_

_So be prepared for coup of the century,_

_be prepared for the murkiest scam!_

_Meticulous planning,_

_tenacity spanning,_

_decades of denial,_

_simply while I'll,_

_be Queen undisputed,_

_respected,_

_saluted,_

_and seen for the wonder I am!_

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared,_

_Be prepared!_

_"Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared!_

_BE PREPARED!"_

**Me: Did that creep you guys out? Probably not!**

**BTW I'm starting a dare show, and I might change my pen name!**

**From the Proclaimer of Awesomeness, and pledger to Amberdiamondswords and Ihascupquake-**

**Lpsawesome**


End file.
